Staff of Fire
The Staff of Fire is one of the four buildable Elemental Staffs in the Apocalype DLC map: Origins. The player can obtain this weapon by getting three pieces of the staff as well as the Red Record. Before one can completely assemble any Staff, the player must collect the White Record (behind the Excavation site, near the path to the Church on the side of the trenches) and the Gramophone (on the floor on the level below the Pack-A-Punch machine). Once all of the parts have been collected make your way to the Fire site, located near the spawn room on the way to Generator 3. There is a cave labeled "Fire", run down this cave and place the Gramophone on the table, this will cause a portal to construct itself. Once the portal is open, jump through and run to the red pedestal while avoiding the moving walls (these will crush you if they land on you). Retrieve the fire stone from the pedestal and return to the portal, activate it and wait for it to rebuild itself, jump back through, pick up the Gramophone and make your way back to the Excavation site. Once inside place the Gramophone on the table near where you originally found it and head down the newly opened area to the base of the site. At the very bottom there are four altars, make your way to the red altar and assemble the Staff of Fire. Once done it will prompt you to swap a weapon for it, whichever weapon you are currently holding will be removed from you and replaced with the Staff of Fire. If you are holding one of the other Staffs when you swap for the Staff of Fire it will place your current Staff back on its own pedestal for future retrieval. The staff shoots out three fireballs with each shot. When upgraded, it becomes the Kagutsuchi's Blood, which becomes more powerful, and gains more ammo. Like other Ultimate Staffs, it has a secondary use, known as the Sekhmet's Vigor, which can instantly revive teammates. It can also be charged up to release a powershot, which consumes more ammo. Part Locations *The Red Record should be on the flaming benches on the opposite side of the Church to the Mystery Box spawn, or rarely it can spawn beside a walkway near the Excavation site. It is also known to spawn on some boxes in the basement of the church (for this you may need to move the tank out of the way to see/reach it). *Kill a Panzer Soldat - One part should be on the corpse of it (It may have to be the first one to spawn). *Power up Generator 6 (behind the Church), there should be a part floating in the chest to left of the exit. *Occasionally one of the planes overhead will spawn with a reddish glow, shoot at it with whatever weapons you have (some may be more effective than others) then go to the crash site (near the base of the Excavation site) and take the part. Videos For a Full Video guide on the Fire Staff, Click Here. Trivia *The Staff of Fire is held by Takeo Masaki in the Origins poster.